We're All Animals on the Inside, It's Just a Matter of Accepting It
by Chilled Souls of the Forgotten
Summary: A simple girl hailing from Phoenix, AZ is transferred to Middle Earth, and her species is changed to that of a Multiblood. And, with a group of twelve dwarves that hate her species to the gut, what will happen is her secret is revealed? "I don't care! Life, my own at least, is nothing to me anymore." Let's see where this goes! :D Give it a chance, please? :3
1. Outlawing Shoes

"Come on, _hit me_! You keep on throwing-" A heavy punch was landed to her face.

The 'her' that I previously spoke of is quite the interesting character. They say that her eyes, the blazing red ring near the pupil imitating a fire, her bright emerald center imbued with stands of a shimmering silver piercing you very soul, and the deep indigo ring around the edge keeping it all contained. She is a tall figure, slender and well-built with thick muscle, somewhat lacking the curves of an average woman. She has dark dirty-blonde hair that is shoulder-length and constantly tries to cover her left eye, ending in a slight wave. Standing at a startling 6'1", she towers over some of her friends.

What is her name?

"Lyght, get your ass over here!"

Sighing, Lyght caught her pupil's sloppily thrown kick. She make a 'tsk'-ing noise. "Rage, Lizz. Rage. Control your temper, else you won't get anywhere." She then dropped the 11-year-old's foot, and began walking away, brushing off her black training gi and began taking lengthy strides out of the small clearing in the forest. "Yeah? What is it, Fell?" She asked the black-haired and green-eyed girl. "You're late for your Blades training. You know how much Blake was looking forwards to his first session!"

"Shit, shit, shit! C'mon! We need to hurry back to the lot! Lizz, hurry the hell up, we're just about ready to leave without you!" The ten year old came running with the rest, her white training gi covered in dirt and dust. "Please don't! I wanna live through grade school!" She hollered back, catching up with the others due to her all-out sprint.

Breaking into the parking lot, the two martial-artists yelped. "Ah, fuck! We aren't wearing shoes. Where's the car, where's the car!?" Lizz was prancing, the burning black asphalt having baked in the summer head of the Sedona forests. "Elize, how the hell am I supposed to know? Fell has the keys!" Lyght barked back, running around in circles.

Fell ran her hand down her face, and then began walking off. "Car's this way, idiots!"

"Call me an idiot again and you'll loose feeling in your arm."

"Which one?"

"Mr. Rightie."

"Fine, just hurry up!"

Grinning, Lyght raced towards their deep green Camaro GT, the black tiger stripes racing down the sides of the car. She opened the passenger door and practically leaped in. "Why don't you wear shoes, again?" Fell sighed as Lizz opened one of the back doors and sailed in, hitting her face against the door on the other side. "So when shoes get outlawed, we'll be prepared."

"You're still hoping that'll happen?" Fell sighed. "Hell yeah! Besides, what about the Lost and Alive tournament?"

Fell nearly choked on her water. "You're still entering? Lyght, you only know how to fight-""And hunt.""-Well, yeah, but still! You won't stand a chance!" Lyght crossed her arms over her chest as Fell started the car, and they both heard a '_click'_. Lyght sighed, and buckled herself in, slapping Fell on the arm, telling her to do the same wordlessly.

"Listen, I've been studying the local plants and animals for hours at a time, Fell. You've got to hand me that! Medicinal values, toxication levels, all of that cool shit. Now drive like a crazy motherfucker, we need to hurry up!"

It was fifteen minutes later that they topped in front of a quite large two-story house with boxed windows, a long driveway and a tree-filled front yard. "Get outta here, Lizz! We'll see you next week!" Chirped Fell. "Don't worry! The Grunts aren't in your room!" Called Lyght as the youth ran into her home, stopping to run backwards and wave goodbye.

Fell punched Lyght in the arm. "Ay, sis! What was that for?!" Lyght yelped, rubbing the place where her sister punched her arm in mock pain. "Quit making video game references, you nerd!" And then came Lyght's laughing reply, "Never! And I'm not a candy!"

"Smart-ass."

"Controll-freak."

They went on bickering for a good twenty minutes before they came upon another park, the only other car there was owned by the family of the fifteen-year-old boy, Blake, who had a black Mohawk and bronze eyes, standing at 5'8".

"Hey, Blake!" Lyght called, stepping out of the Camaro. "Fell, mind grabbing the practice blades? I sorta need to... Stand in the shade." Fell rolled her eyes, and darted away, towards the trunk. Lyght leaped from shadow to shadow with wasted grace and landed a foot or two away from the car. "Heh, I like to train without shoes." Lyght smiled, offering a hand to Blake's father, a man who stood at 6'8" with the same black colored hair as his son, but had blue eyes. The well-muscled man took her hand and shook it, practically crushing her. "I'm Lyght, your son's instructor."

"Lyght, how'd you get over there without shoes?!" Fell called, carrying with her a backpack. "I flew." Growled back Lyght, glaring playfully at her sister. "And that's Fell, my sister and assistant." She explained to Blake's father. He nodded. "I'm Miah. Nice to meet you. Well, I hope you teach my son well." Lyght smiled. "First lesson is just a pacer, something to determine what level of bladeswork he's at." The man laughed, a deep and rolling sound. "Well, let us hope that he's not with the little children, with all of the research he does!" Blake dipped his head in embarrassment. "Well, I'll be off with your son. Don't worry, practice blade only! For now." And then beckoned for Blake to follow as she headed into the forest. "'Ave a good day, sir!" She bellowed before she broke the tree line.

"Well, here we are. Ready to learn to shred, Blake?" Lyght asked when she broke into the clearing, obviously a rhetorical question. The surrounding trees were scarred with blade marks, the shaded sandy floor littered with leaf-mold. Fell chucked the pack at her, and she caught it with her left hand. "Thanks, Fell!" She called, her sister muttering a soft, "Mm-hmm," before sitting in the shadows of a nearby tree.

.:AN HOUR AND A HALF OF BLADE-TRAINING LATER:.

"Alright..." Lyght panted, holding her six-inch dagger out in front of her in a defensive position. "Good... Can you get me at blades' point?" She asked, her eyes twinkling dangerously. Blake grinned, himself panting and readjusting his grip on his foot-and-a-half long dagger. "Sure, I'll try."

And before you could say 'Mkay', Blake had launched himself at Lyght, who had been standing just a yard away with her six-inch training blade. Obviously unprepared for the rush, she fell to the ground with a barely audible "Oomph", the fall on her back winding her. "Sunnova bitch." She growled, rolling out from underneath Blake. She skipped a few feet away, attempting to catch her breath. "You're good, kid. But not good enough. I'll give you five minutes, if you 'aven't pinned me by then, your loss at the chocolate." Blake mocked horror, before rushing Lyght again.

Instead of hitting her head on, he suddenly veered to the left and vanished from her line of eyesight, and before she could spin after him, she felt the cool tingle of metal against her throat. "Nice. But I'm tired, and going easy on you." Blake widened his eyes, the long dagger at her throat dropping, and she seized the moment.

Whipping around and tripping the startled teenager, she pinned him with her foot. "Check and mate." She sneered. "Alright, Fell, give 'em the bars!" Lyght called to her sister. Fell grumbled to herself as she dug through the bag and pulled out four Hershey's bars. Lyght helped Blake to his feet. "Here you go, kid." She called as she threw the chocolate at Blake, who was grinning. "Whoa, thanks!" He laughed, fumbling as he tried to catch all of the chocolate bars. "Yeah, no problem, kid." Fell replied, standing and grabbing the bag. "C'mon, we need to get back to the lot. Miah should be there by now."

By the time the three were breaking through the tree line, Miah's black truck pulling into the parking lot. "Well, it looks like you two had fun!" The man laughed, stepping out of his four-door truck. Lyght looked down at herself, seeing the mud(_'Mud? It hasn't rained in months!'_She thought, noticing some of the still-wet stuff) and dust covering her black training gi. "Heh, yeah. Well, I know that he's got more wits than brawn, which is good. A solid mass of muscle that can't even tell a butterfly from a moth isn't of any use to me. Your son will do good. Have him try to get a little more balance on his side, though." She added, her eyes glittering with humor. "Tripping over bare ground will have 'em killing himself."

Blake dipped his head to Lyght in thanks, before clambering into his father's truck. "Later, kid!" Fell called. I waved a farewell to Miah and Blake, before rocketing off towards the Camaro, the ground singing my feet.

.:THREE MONTHS LATER, START OF THE LOST AND ALIVE TOURNAMENT/TV SHOW:.

"Now, go!" The announced bellowed, and all of the thirteen competetors in the clearing grabbed their packs and raced away.

Everyone except Lyght.

She sighed, grabbing her pack and shouldering it with ease. "My pack, I hope..." She muttered, stalking silently and slowly out of the clearing, the announcer looking at her strangely.

She walked into the forest for a good twenty minutes before coming upon a stream. "Bingo, bitches." She growled, knowing that there were hundreds of cameras around her to capture her every move. She slipped her heavy pack off of her back with ease, and began sifting through the contents.

"Dagger... First aid kit... Canteen... MP3 player?! How the hell..." Lyght shrugged, placing each of the stated items on the ground. "Eh. Pot... Bread and jerky. Matches, why not? Mkay... Ah, there you are! Bedroll and traveling cloak. Good, good... Tent. Where...? Ah, fuck it, I left it behind, didn't I?" She muttered to herself. "Eat the dirt, drink the mud. I'm lucky I've grabbed what I did." Glancing up at the sky, she sighed. She grabbed her dagger and it's sheath, buckling it to her waist before she pranced off to get some firewood.

It was a good fifteen minutes of her stalking in the woods and collecting dry branches of wood before she started making her way back to camp.

She came upon the camp swiftly, and packed everything together, and set the wood down into a small pile. She took out a match, struck it aflame, and dropped it into the circle of wood.

_'Crack'_.

Lyght whipped around, facing the cracking noise. Pulling her dagger out of it's sheath, she gave a low, animalistic growl from the back of her throat. Treading over the ground lightly, she headed towards the source of the noise.

There was a blinding pain in the back of her head, and Lyght fell to the ground, dagger still gripped tightly in her hand.

'_Never go towards noises, Lyght. God, this breaks the Fourth Law...'_

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was rushed, I'm sorry. .-.**

**I wanted to just cover a bit of her work and hobbies, as well as how she came to Middle-Earth.**

**No, she will only get Gandalf from a few PewDiePie references. She's a HUGE Cry and Pewds nerd. Expect a lot of references from them in the near and far future. **

**Read and review? :D**

**I promise, it won't be this skippy later. Most of the time. :3**


	2. Morning Rant with a Side of Confusion

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: This will be set in the POV of Lyght. I subconsciously began this chapter in first person, and, having written at least seven paragraphs, was too lazy to revert to Third Person again. The next chapter will be in third/second person, and this one was just an introductory chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer; Tolkien will writhe in his grave if I lay claim to this. So I won't. May he rest in peace.**

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, groaning softly. "Augh, Where the hell am I?" I muttered, sitting up and placing a hand on my forehead. My bare elbow brushed against something feathery, and my eyes widened. I twisted around to look at my back, and gasped.

'_Wings. I have wings!'_ I thought, alarmed, gazing over at the tan-and-black appendages. "Fan fucking tastic, what else?" I snarled, when I suddenly felt the cold of metal against my skin.

I looked down, and saw that I had a finely-detailed dragon necklace hanging around my neck. It measured only about an inch and a half tall, half in inch in width. In it's maw was a small, diamond-like crystal. In it's forepaws was a medium-sized green crystal, and in wrapped in its tail was a large blue crystal. The dragon glared down at nothing, it's wings spread out to make it look fiercer and larger.

"Of course. Ship me away me to a strange, yet beautiful room and give me free jewelry, as well as give me artificial wings. Might as well have teleported me to Middle-Earth or something!" I threw my legs off and over the beautifully-carven wooden bed, and I had just chanced a look around the room when an elderly-sounding voice echoed through the doorway.

"Oh, you don't know the irony of your statement, Miss Schatten."

I whipped my head upwards, towards the sound, and let out a growl. "What?" I barked, drawing myself into a defensive stance, unknowingly flaring my wings out at my side. I growled at them, and attempted to fold them into my back. Well, easier said than done.

I distractedly watched an elder, dressed in grey robes, enter the room. I dropped my stance, and just stood, and sighed with relief when my wings finally folded. My tail twitched with annoyance.

'_Wait- Tail?!'_

I spun around to try and see my extra appendage, only to find that it was tan feline tail, tipped with black fur. "I'm part fucking lion now, too?! What am I!?" The elder chuckled. I glared fiercely at the man, my eyes glinting dangerously. "Can you please explain this? I feel like I'm on the verge of another episode." The man looked down at me('_How tall was he, anyways? He must come from the family of Shaq or something!'_), and smiled. "You, Miss Schatten, are in the realms of Middle Earth. You have been switched from one species to another, and you just happen to be a Multiblood, one of the last of your kind."

I heaved a sigh, and sat down on the bed. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Is this a god-damned prank?!" I snarled, but when the man shook his head, I growled, a sound similar to that of a Warg. I stopped, confusion pasted on my face, and looked over to the man. "What was that? And, who are you?"

He chuckled again. "That, was you. And I am known by many names, but you may call me Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." I fell back onto the bed. "I-hi-hi-hime dead. Fucking bloody hell, will I ever get back to my home world before I die here?" I asked, sitting back up again at the pain of my wings being landed on. Gandalf shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. There is no wa-"

I snarled again, baring my teeth in an instinctive show of anger and irritation. "You're _sorry_?! Is that all you have to say? What kind of wise-guy brings me to another world, makes me a Multiblood, and doesn't let me go back home?!" Gandalf sighed at my fury. "I wasn't the one to do this, Lyght, it was the Valar. They hold power over everyone, but we hold none over them."

"Oh, great. An all-powerful being? Throw me into the boiling water. I'd like my flesh to melt now." I jumped off of the bead, and instinctively reached for my dagger, only to find it missing.

'_Man, I'm slow.'_ I chided myself, realizing that I was in a dark brown tunic with matching pants. "Good job, Grey. How long was I out cold?" '_This is a dream. No pain has come to me yet; This is still a dream...'_

"Three months. It's you processing the memories and instincts of the past leaders of the race of Multibloods. The Amulet of a Thousand Souls you wear contains them."

"Three months?"

"Yes."

"One second." I snarled, before plunging my teeth into my left forearm. I pulled back suddenly, gasping and gripping the wound, blood slicking my right hand. I ran my tongue over my now crimsoned teeth, and again I growled.

"Elongated and sharpened teeth." Gandalf looked at me curiously, and I removed my bloodied hand. I looked at the wound, which was about a half an inch deep, and sighed. "Why couldn't this be a dream!" I pouted, placing my now aching head in my right hand. "No, Lyght, no. Don't think about killing yourself again. We all know where that got you..." I snarled to myself under my breath as the fleeting though of how much of a relief suicide would be.

Gandalf sighed. "I'll leave you to yourself to process this all. I'll be back tomorrow to get you. We need to teach you how to control your abilities."

The elder left, and I moaned. I collapsed onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling, trying to process everything.


	3. the Black Maiden named Lyght

**TAKE NOTE! Timeskip here. We are fast-forwarding to the Bag-End event. It is well over four months since the previous chapter, and Lyght has gained complete control over her abilities.**

**A/N: Whehehell! Special thanks to ****TolkienGirl****, my first person to review! :D Here is the more you asked for. :3**

**Lyght is going to be a total smart-aliky bipolar bitch. She'll be happy one second and fuming the next. The dwarves are gonna have some fun with this. xD **

**DISCLAIMER: I dreamt of death and superglue last night, and it was all somehow related to me claiming ownership of the Hobbit. :l...**

* * *

A darkly-robed figure heaved a sigh. "Gandalf, I look to elfish for my own good." She growled, looking up at the elder, who was dressed in his usual grey robes and grey pointy hat. Gandalf chuckled, tapping the woman on the head slightly with his staff. She, in return, let out a playful hiss.

"I better hang back, Grey. I'll be sure to not 'interrupt'." She muttered to him, her eyes shimmering green in the low light. "Alright. I suppose that you will know when to enter. You have a good enough sense of timing." He replied, turning to head off. "Good enough?" She scoffed. "I have perfect timing." Gandalf chuckled, and began walking off towards the grand home of Bag-End.

She slithered into the shadows of a nearby bush, her slender and tall form hunching into almost nothing, waiting patiently. Multiple dwarves stomped pass, and her ears twitched in annoyance. '_These dwarves are too loud for their own good. A warg could hear them from a mile away.'_ She suppressed a startled hiss as a dwarf stepped too close to her bush for comfort, her eyes glittering dangerously.

She sat still for another five minutes before she emerged from the bush, her black robes making her look like a shadow against the night sky. She began stalking lightly down the road, towards Bag-End.

She was two houses down when she could hear the dwarves' rambunctious chatter, singing and laughter. She sighed and shook her head, and stopped at the bright green door of Bag-End. '_I don't even need that mark. I could hear the noise from two houses down!'_ She mused, before cracking the door open ever so slightly. She peered in, the light from inside lighting up her blazing eyes, the pupils half-slits.

Cracking the door open just enough so that she could slip in, she crouched and slithered silently in like a shadow. Shutting the door softly behind her, she scrambled off into a dark corner, and sat and listened, being completely still. "What was that?" One of the younger dwarves asked, looking over to the door.

'_Shit.'_

Gandalf looked over to the door, not looking surprised as the dwarves quieted down. "I believe that that was my other companion." He replied to the brunette.

"He is correct as to that, Master Dwarf. 'Tis a shame my prank didn't go as expected, although I must congratulate you on your sharp senses." She replied, standing and stepping out of the shadows. She held her head low, her black cloak enveloping her in shadows.

Now everything went silent. Everyone stared at her but Gandalf, who smiled with glee. "That is enough of your games, Lyght." She looked up, and gave a sigh. "Fine, fine. Is the bet still on?" Gandalf rolled his eyes and nodded, and she chuckled softly, her voice sounding young and yet withered with hardships.

She threw off her hood, revealing well-chiseled jaws and cheekbones set on a slightly square and round face, her mid-back length hair ending in wild waves, the bracken color glistening in the light in the color of gold. Her nose was medium-length, ending in a finely-angled point. Her half-smile made her blazing eyes stand out, the half-slits looking strange as they were encircled by a red that impersonated the flames of the candles, the bright emerald green held a chilling coolness, and the deep indigo ring around it all only brought the color out even more. She tucked a lock of her long hair behind her elfish ear, and unclasped her cloak.

The dwarves stared as she hung her cloak up on the rack, and she sighed. "Anything you'd like to ask, sirs? You're staring again." This snapped the dwarves out of their trance, and she grinned for a moment, showing her sharp teeth before hiding them again.

"What is your name?" A small man with a mop of light-brown curly hair asked. "Ah, so you are Mr. Bilbo Baggins, as it seems?" She replied. "My name is Lyght Schatten." Lyght bowed at the waist slightly.

"What are you?" A rather young brunette, the one who had spotted Lyght earlier, asked, only to be swatted on the back of his head by a blonde, yet similar-looking dwarf. Lyght chuckled slightly. "What do you think I am? Guess." The brunette looked her over, before answering, "You look like an elf."

At this, Lyght broke out into a grin, her pointed teeth alarming the dwarves. "Alright, Grey! Pay up! You lost!" Everyone looked over to a huffing Gandalf, who fished a bag of gold out from his robes and tossed it over to Lyght, who caught it with one hand and chuckled. "Too elfish for your own good indeed." He grumbled.

"And, now to reply, I honestly have no idea of my species. Gandalf hasn't told me yet." She growled the last part with a small glare sent towards the Wizard, who just shrugged. "Well, I'm off to eavesdrop in the corner, good day." And with that, she turned away and hid in her corner.

"What?" Kili asked, confused. Gandalf huffed. "She hates attention from others, specifically _men_ with a passion. Being in the spotlight sets her in a rather... Uncomfortable position." A knowing look flashed through his eyes, and as soon as it came it was gone. "Well, you all can return to your feast. She won't bother anyone, even if she wanted to." He raised his voice on the last part, and Lyght gave a small growl from her corner. "Grey. You know I could hear you all from two houses down, right? I can certainly hear you from a corner. Hushup."

And with that, the dwarves began milling around, pointedly avoiding Lyght's corner. She sat in her dark thoughts, barely listening as the dwarves broke into song. She jumped, startled out of her thoughts when three loud and dignified knocks sounded at the door.

"He's here." Gandalf stated ominously. "No shit, Sherlock." Lyght growled in reply, standing and striding over to open the door.

She swung it open swiftly and stood behind the door, towering at least a foot over the dwarf who stepped in. She looked him over carefully. His ebony hair flowed down his back freely in waves, a few light streaks of silver thrown across the locks. He wore a furred coat, his sword hanging from a leather sheath at his hip. His stormy-blue eyes flickered with hidden emotions and thoughts as he observed the place her stepped into. He wore heavy armor under his coat, and he held himself with an air of confidence. "I though you said that this place would be easy to find, Gandalf. I lost my way- Twice." Lyght rolled her eyes as the dwarf took off his deep blue cloak. "I wouldn't have found this place if it wasn't for the mark you put on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark there! I painted that door myself just last week." Bilbo squeaked, pushing himself through the line of dwarves that had appeared, all wanting a look at their leader. "Yes, there is. I put it there myself. Now, ah, Bilbo, allow me to introduce you to the leader of out company, Thorin Oakenshield." He replied, hurriedly shutting the door. Thorin eyed Bilbo over, before asking, "What is your skill?" Bilbo was taken aback by the question, and stuttered a "Pardon?" Thorin blinked. "Sword or axe, what is your weapon of choice?"

"I have some skill at Conquers, if you must know, but I..." The hobbit faltered under Thorin's piercing gaze. "Fail to see how that's relevant." He finished. Thorin scoffed. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The other dwarves chuckled. "Gandalf, I thought you said that there would be another here?" He growled to the wizard.

"You should really look behind you more often, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror." The exiled king jumped, an spun around to meet the smirking Lyght. Her eyes were blazing, he noticed, yet hollow, as if she felt nothing, no compassion for anyone or anything. Her hair was thrown over her right shoulder, and with one swift jerk of her head, was thrown behind her back again. "Lyght Schatten." She just bowed with her head, and even then it was slight. She shot another small glare at Gandalf, who had been glaring at her. The wizard sighed and shook his head.

"I believe we have some business to attend to?" She sent one last glare at Gandalf, before heading off towards the dining room table. Thorin stood there for a second, before following. Gandalf huffed, and followed, as did everyone else.

She stood behind Gandalf, watching the dwarrows' every move with a critical eye. She shifted when Thorin produced a map, and ignored half of what they said. She had been told, in detail, of everything that they were supposed to do beforehand, anyways. And she already knew about the door. And the key. Everything, for that matter.

"Alright, Balin, give them their contracts." Thorin ordered, and the white-haired dwarf produced two pieces of parchment. "Sorry, lassie." He said to Lyght apologetically. "I wasn't expecting you to be a she, you see..." Lyght smiled, and took the contract from his hands. "It's alright. I'm used to being addressed as a he, where I'm from. Sometimes my tone gets a little... Male." She ended by dropping her tone so that she sounded like a man. Balin blinked, a look of confusion crossing face as she opened the contract, and read the entire thing swiftly. Stifling a belch, she sighed. "Sorry, Master Balin, but I'm afraid that I can sign this. It's just a matter of my not having a pen." Gandalf looked up at her, and handed her a quill pen. She signed a hasty signature, and when she handed it back to Balin, his eyes widened slightly.

"Evisceration... Lacerat- Laceration? Incineration?!" Bilbo squeaked. Bofur nodded. Lyght rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Bilbo. That's to be expected. After all, there _is_ a dragon involved. You're familiar with Western Firedrakes? Or do I need to describe one of the likes of Smaug for you?" Bilbo shot her a look. "Yeah, teeth like razors, claws like fishhooks. Just think furnace- with wings!" Bofur said, cheerily. "Yes, yes, I know what a dragon is, thank you very much. I'm just feeling a bit faint..." Bilbo huffed in reply. He bent over, looking nauseated and pained. "Air... I-I need air..." He muttered, half to himself.

"A bright flash of light, searing pain, the _poof!_ You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur continued. At this, Lyght shot him a chilling glare, and he shrunk back. Bilbo stood tall again, looking around at the dwarves who all stared at him, and he said quickly, "Hmm... Nope." Bilbo fell over, and before anyone could blink, Lyght was at his side, catching him and swiftly picking him up. "Yes." She muttered to herself, and carried the hobbit into a plush chair by the fire.

Setting him down, she sighed and turned back to Gandalf. "Grey, for Iluvatar's sake, he better not faint like this every five miles." She now switched dialects, dipping into Sindarin so that no-one else could understand. "_I hope you aren't fucking around. A Multiblood amongst Dwarves- And the funniest part, she's a Grand Multiblood. I'll have a run for my money if they find out sooner than the Eagle's nests."_ Gandalf huffed, and replied in Sindarin, "_Then I hope you're as good at keeping secrets as you say. I also hope that you still have your silken tongue."_ At this, Lyght grinned, her eyes filled with amusement. "_My lies are the truth, and the truth my lies, Grey. They won't be able to tell the difference."_

A yawn suddenly overtook her, and she bared her fangs in the process. "Meugh, being bipolar all day really wears a person out. Especially when you're trying to keep it all behind a stone wall." She muttered, mostly to herself. "Better yet, a wall of dragons." She laughed for no reason, suddenly giddy, and a few dwarves turned to look into the room. Gandalf sighed.

Lyght's eyes suddenly darkened. "What moon is it?" She asked. "Waxing crescent." He replied, knowing all to well her reason of questioning. Lyght sighed.

"Well, I'm off to fall asleep and wake up at Moonhigh. G'night, Grey." She said cheerily, before plopping herself down on the couch next to Bilbo's armchair.

"Don't bother waking me." She snarled into her hair, before she swiftly fell asleep. Gandalf gave a soft chuckle. "For one so young, I'd expect as much." He muttered.

Then, Bilbo began to stir.

* * *

**A/N: WHEEW! Lemme know if you're finding anything a bit... Off, mkay? Thanks.**

**I'm certainly enjoying myself when writing this time around!**

**ALSO! This is my style of writing, so I write what comes off of the top of my head first, finish the book on that, and then go back and revise it LATER. So it gives people a chance to see the raw essence of my mind. :3**

**NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY: The company makes it to Bree, at the Prancing pony. Lyght reveals her distaste for 'hungry' men... And for the men, it all goes to shit. :D**


	4. Taverns

**DISCLAIMER: No. Nope. Uh-uh. I dun own anything but ****_a quarter_**** of the storyline (Such as my character's dialogue, Tolkien's character's responses), Multibloods, Grand Multibloods, and the Amulet of a Thousand Souls, as well as Lyght in all of her entirety. I'll commit homicide/suicide before I claim any of Tolkien's work. :L**

**A/N: WOOOOO**

**I'm just sitting in my room, writing for most of the day. xD**

**I think my parents are getting confused as to what websites I'm on... **

**Anyhow, as you've noticed, I just start and end my chapters whenever I please. The average wording, though, will be around 2,000-3,000 words. Sometimes I'll breach the 4k mark, but that's rare, and only when I want to give my readers a treat. ;D**

**LET US BEGIIINN! :DD**

* * *

Lyght awoke wheneveryone else was asleep. She held back a rather massive yawn and stretched.

Looking around, she nearly snickered. She noticed that Gandalf had fallen asleep in an armchair, his hat had fallen over his face, and his staff resting against his head. He looked like he would have still been awake had she not noticed his shallow breathing.

Lyght stood carefully, not wanting to disturb the others as she padded quietly towards the door, nearly hitting her head on the chandelier in the process. Looking behind her, she muttered something about 'Damned height' and dawned her cloak.

"And where do you think you're going?" Came a baritone voice. Lyght sighed. "Outside. I'm not leaving. If I did that, Gandalf would have my head." She replied matter-of-factly. She turned to face Thorin. "You should sleep. You need it more than I. This place is safe, Oakenshield." She looked away from him, and muttered under her breath, "Safer than any home I've had, at least."

Thorin, though, managed to hear her. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, stepping closer. In the darkness of the house, she looked like a shadow. He found it difficult to keep track of her. "Mh? Nothing. My parents were always a bit... Violent." She shrugged. "I'll be outside if you need me. Just call my name." And with that, she opened the door, and weaved her way out.

Thorin stood there for a moment longer after the door had been shut behind her, and he sighed, before heading off to his bed.

Lyght slithered into the uppermost branches of the tree atop Bag End. She sighed as she released her hidden wings and tail, feeling the tension in her back dissipate immediately. She smiled to herself, looking out at the clouded night sky. Her eyes glowed a yellowish-green like that of a feline. Unlike everyone else, she could see perfectly well in the dark; As if it were daylight.

She unsheathed her long, razor-sharp claws and carved her name into the bark of the branch she sat on. '_So when I come back, I can remember which branch I sat on as everyone else slept on the eve of our journey to Erebor.'_ She mused silently to herself.

She sat in the tree, gazing out at the sky in her musings, waiting for dawn to come.

.:DAWN:.

Lyght was suddenly disrupted from her thoughts when she heard the door of Bag End open, and a dwarf come stomping out of the hobbit hole. With a sigh, she hid her wings and tail in her back again, and sheathed her claws. "Lyght!" The dwarf called.

It was Kili.

She leaped out of the tree, landing right in front of the dwarf. He fell onto his butt with a yelp. "Yes?" She asked, standing from her crouch and brushing herself off. "We're, ah, packing up and getting ready to leave. We're heading to the Prancing Pony to wait for Mr. Boggins there." Lyght nodded. "I'm ready, then." Kili looked at her with confusion written clearly upon his face. "I only came with my daggers. Nothing else." Kili nodded, and ran back inside.

Lyght just paced around, waiting for the dwarves to emerge from the hobbit hole. When they did, she flung her arms up into the air with an exaggerated flail of annoyance. "Halleluiah!" All of the dwarves looked at her as if she was insane. Gandalf just chuckled. "A little restless, are we?" He asked, sounding almost sarcastically as he climbed onto his horse. "Like a fish in Hell, Gandalf. Like a fish in Hell." The wizard shook his head, and offered her a hand.

She accepted it, and easily pulled herself up and onto the horse. "Hurry up, will you all?" She huffed when she looked at the dwarves, who were all still staring. "I know, I'm outlandish, because I _am_ an outlander! Now, hurry the hell up, or I'll just have to... Grey! C'mon! What was that for?!" She ended by huffing childishly at the wizard who had rapped her on the head with his staff. Gandalf just harrumphed.

They were all soon saddled up and on their way to Bree. Once they were three lines of houses away from Bag End, Lyght purposefully fell off of Gandalf's horse, and he heaved a sigh. "Lyght, why?" He muttered, obviously irritated.

Standing up and brushing herself off, she replied, "Because I could, and I want to walk for a few miles." "Are you sure you'll be able to keep up, Milady?" Oin interjected, and Lyght suddenly went stiff. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I walk faster than most..." Her voice was blank, the slightest edge of venom that only Gandalf could pick up. He looked over at her, his gaze obviously asking why she was suddenly so defensive. Lyght shrugged, and shook her head. '_I'll tell you all later.'_

The ride was filled with Lyght making snide remarks to nearly every element of conversation she could, resulting in many laughs and jests. She often would unsheathe one of her daggers and gaze at the edge, muttering to herself about needing the elves to sharpen them again under her breath as she ran a finger along the edge of the blade.

They were at the Prancing pony at around four AM. Lyght smiled giddily as she looked upon the inn, and Gandalf ruffled her hair. She responded by giving him a sideways head-butt in the arm.

As they all filed into the tavern and got themselves seated, Lyght just stood, leaning against a wall and participating merrily in the songs and jests. Her laugh rang through the tavern clearly, reaching the ears of a group of drunken brutes.

As they all turned to pinpoint the location of the sound, Lyght laughed again. One of the men stood and began heading towards her, and Lyght stepped away from the wall and began walking towards the bark, frowning at her empty mug. "Be right back, guys." She called cheerily before striding towards the bar.

"Excuse me, sir, I need to pass." She said softly, trying to pass the man who had been heading towards her. "No, I don't think you do." He replied, his words slurred.

Lyght heaved a sigh. "Please, sir. I think it is within your best interest that you let me pass." Her head was lowered and shadowed by her hood, and her voice was laced with a small trace of venom. "And it's within _our_ best interest that we don't." Another one of the men had approached her, blocking her off from the exit.

Her ear twitched as she heard one of the dwarves, ('_Dwalin, I believe.')_ stand from his place. "Stand down." She growled. "Bu-"(_'Definitely Dwalin.'_) "Stand. Down." She interrupted him. The entire tavern went silent, and Gandalf gazed over curiously. Dwalin sat again with a huff.

Everyone was now turned to the scene, a lone woman cloaked in black against four burly, and drunken, men. The one who had approached her first attempted to put his hands on her hips, but what happened next, no-one but Gandalf could predict.

She struck out with a sharp hand, hitting his arm away. The other men just laughed, and he grabbed her chin and puled off her hood, forcing her to look at him. Her pupils were now thin, and infuriated, slits, and the man only managed to mutter an alarmed, "What the..." Before he fell back, sputtering and choking.

Lyght had driven a swift leopard-paw into his throat. She puled her hood back up, before she turned around to face the others, dropping into an offensive battle position. "Come and get me, bastards." She snarled, openly taunting them.

The man to her right rushed her, and she stepped back just before he hit her, leaving him to strike the man on the left of her. She then dodged a bottle of ale that had been launched at her, and she launched herself at the third man, jabbing at his neck with three well-placed fingers. She smirked as he fell down onto the ground, unconscious.

She then whipped around to face the last two men, who were stumbling to their feet. "Hello, gentlemen, shall I aid you with falling unconscious or can you manage on your own?" They both hurriedly shook their heads, and Lyght nodded. "Then do you mind clearing up your friends' here?" She asked, her voice laced with venom that made everyone that it wasn't aimed at shiver.

The two men made quick work of hauling their friends out of the way. Lyght huffed. "Damned men, when they're drunk, they're idiots." She snarled to herself, before retrieving her mug that she had dropped from the floor and headed to the bar, where everyone made way for her.

As she got herself another mug of ale, all of the dwarves looked at each other. "Who _is_ she, Gandalf?" Fili asked, dumbstruck as a soft chatter began stirring up again in the tavern. "She, Master Fili, is Lyght Schatten." Gandalf replied, amused. "She is the single best hand-to-hand, and hand-to-blade fighter I've ever seen." Kili gave a nervous laugh. "Well, now we know not to get on her bad side!" A murmur of agreement rippled through the dwarves.

"Well, that was fun!" Lyght chirped as she headed back to the dwarves with her full mug of ale. "I haven't beaten the shit out of someone like that in a few months!" Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Nor have you stricken awe and fear in the eyes of everyone around you. Well, most of everyone." He retorted. and Lyght shrugged. "They'll know not to do that again."

"Well, you certainly have some explainin' to do!" Dwalin huffed. "Oh, yeaaah... You see, where I come from, I an considered a rank ten Black-belt in martial arts, or hand-to hand combat. I'm one of the elite warriors of my lands, so to say." The dwarves looked on, confused. "I could teach you some of it, if you'd like. It is very handy when you don't have any blades... Even though I always have mine with me." She tilted her head to the side, and shivered, her eyes going dark. "Um, gotta go." She gave a glance to Gandalf, and left without finishing her ale.

All of the company shared a glance, and then looked over to Gandalf. After about a minute of the Dwarrows starring at him, he finally huffed, "What?" His voice sounded distracted, his eyes slightly glazed. "What was _that?_" Kili asked. Gandalf blinked, and looked down to the dwarf. "An old habit of hers. If too many people are around her, she'll... Freeze up, so to say. She cannot function properly when there are hoards of people clustered around her. Claustrophobia. And quite the dangerous case of it, too." The wizard trailed off, shaking his head thoughtfully. The Dwarrows shared another glance, and some shrugged, returning to their merriment.

Lyght burst outside, and ran a good ways away from the tavern, out and into the open fields. The constricting feeling on her throat subsided, and she sighed.

'_Never go into a tavern again.'_ She snarled silently to herself as she began striding silently towards the Tavern again, looking for the ponies outside in particular. She saddled up onto Gandalf's horse, brushing off her black tunic and trousers free of a few leaves that clung to them. Sighing, she concentrated, and said silently to Gandalf via telepathy; '_I'm taking your horse out for a ride. Call me back when Bilbo arrives. I heard him running along the road, towards the tavern. Pretend to act surprised, call for a gamble on whether or not he'll arrive, and place both of our bets that he'll come.'_

She heard Gandalf huff in her head. '_Alright, Lyght. How much do you wager?'_ She grinned, and replied, '_Fifty gold pieces that he'll come.'_ She could imagine Gandalf shaking his head at this. '_Later.'_ She ended the conversation with that one word, and she spurred Stonefringe onwards, the grey gelding trotting through the streets of Bree.

.:AN HOUR LATER:.

'_Bilbo's here, and I need my horse back.'_ Lyght snickered at the simple statement, resisting the urge to reply with a small "No." She fiddled with her cloak's clasp, that of which depicted two dragons, a white and a black dragon, with their forepaws touching (The left, or nearest above and the right, or furthest, below)and their tails touching underneath their paws, creating an upside-down heart.

She was at the tavern in seconds, and a few of the dwarves groaned at her appearance. "What? Was it something I did?" She caught a coin back flying to her head, and she grinned. "Nice." She unsaddled from Stonefringe, and Gandalf moved to climb up onto his saddle, when she swiped his hat off of his head.

It was only when he was up and onto the horse did he notice, and a few of the dwarves chuckled. Thorin just looked on. "Lyght." The wizard said warningly. "Yes, Grey?" She replied, stepping out from the wall she had hid behind, and wearing Gandalf's hat. "May I please have my hat back?" Lyght blinked, opened her mouth, then said, "Nope. Gotta catch me first!" The wizard huffed and she trotted away and out of the city.

* * *

**A/N:WOOOO**

**xD**

**There is absolutely no schedule for this whatsoever.**

**I write as I please, bitchez. :D**

**Review and critiques, even questions, please? I'll reply to them in the top Author's Note! :D**


	5. Mentalism

"aah... AHCHOO!"

Lyght turned around from her place a mocking yard in front of the wizard, stopping completely to look at the frazzled hobbit, who had just sneezed.

They had just left Bree, and the entire time, Lyght had been taunting the Wizard, not caring for the consequences if he became too annoyed. The wizard took this opportunity to steal back his hat with a huff. She twitched her ears with a slight annoyance.

"Wait. Wait! We need to turn back!" The hobbit yelped. "What now?" She heard Dwalin grumble. "What is it, Halfing?" Thorin dared asked, annoyance laced in his tone. Lyght held back a grin. "I've forgotten my pocket-handkerchief!"

"Here, take this!" Bofur called, ripping a strip of cloth off of his clothes and throwing it at Bilbo. He frowned, looking at the piece of cloth and holding it out in front of him as if he had no idea of what to do with it. "Move on." Thorin growled.

Now, normally, Lyght wouldn't have laughed at this. But, have in mind that she has a rare condition; She's Cyclothymic. And, that being said, she'll go from as grumpy and angry as hell to happier than.. Well, nothing could be more giddy than she could be.

And right now, Lyght was full to the brim with her suppressed giggles. She held a hand over her mouth, hiding her smile and attempting to keep her eyes cold. She couldn't hold back a few snickers, and Bofur looked back at her, who had fallen back behind the joker after Gandalf had gotten his hat back. "Ey, Lass, what's so funny?"

She looked at him, and, her voice shaky with her hidden laughs, she replied, "N-nothing, Bofur... Just... An I-inside joke and... A few humorous memories colliding all at once!" She couldn't hold it in anymore, and as she burst into a fit of giggles, everyone turned to look at her. Gandalf just rolled his eyes and harrumphed.

Lyght was soon out of breath, and was now laughing in the classic 'Hah ha HEUGH' PewDiePie laugh. More queer looks were shot her way as she fell behind Bilbo, clutching her sides at the stitches in her sides began to sting even more. "Ahhhahahahhh... Goddamn... Cyclothymic... You.. You're gonna get marked as insane if you keep this up!" She growled to herself, and the giddiness soon ended, if too swiftly for any person of a right mind.

Her smile fell, her eyes became cold and emotionless once more. She flicked some of her hair out of her face, and began walking swiftly to catch back up with the Dwarrows.

Her sudden change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed. A few of the company shot confused and wary glances at each other, and Bilbo, who had been next to Gandalf, ventured to ask, "What's... Well, what's _wrong_ with her?" Gandalf sputtered on his pipe, and Lyght, who had ears sharper than anyone could fathom, jogged up to Bilbo, somehow going unnoticed as she began to walk in pace with the Hobbit's pony.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with me, Master Baggins, as you put it yourself." She growled, taking joy and forcing herself not to grin wickedly at his surprise. "It's a rare... _Mental condition_, should I put it? It causes sudden, and sometimes rather extreme shifts in emotion and behavior. You guys better be happy I'm not Bipolar. I'm already unpredictable enough, being the sex I am." Bilbo stared at her, blinking.

"What?" She asked, sounding cross.

"Mh? Nothing." Bilbo replied hurriedly."

Unbeknownst to her, Thorin had overheard the entire conversation. '_Mental condition? Well, that __**should**__ explain something...'_ He thought, sparing a glance back at her.

She hissed lowly, so low that Thorin though that he had just imagined it, and pulled up her hood, hiding most of her face. Then, something else caught his eye. The clasp on her cloak. He'd hear rumors whilst in his travels of a person... No, a _creature_, the last heir of the Multiblood Clan of Dragons having a cloak clasp of two dragons, one white and one black...

Thorin was shook out of his thoughts by a huffing Lyght. "We've been here twice, for the love of God!" Bilbo looked down at her, then at their surroundings. The trees were too familiar. "I agree, I believe that I've seen that tree, the one with the talon marks, twice before." The hobbit confided.

'_Talon marks?'_ Thorin thought.

'_Oh, shit...'_ Lyght looked over to Gandalf, who was looking down at her from his pony.

'_Sorry.'_ She whispered in the wizard's mind, and he huffed.

.:SOME TIME LATER:.

Lyght sat at the edge of the clearing, placing as much distance between her and the flames without looking too suspicious as possible. Her gaze was heated, as she fished within her mind, and looking into the memories of those who had held the Amulet before her, for the Amulet's purpose was storing the souls and the memories of the previous leaders of the Clan of Dragons.

'_ A meeting._

_A meeting in a large clearing in the woods, before the Lonely Mountain._

_"Thain, I say these words before my people. I say these words, as has been accepted by all of my kin, of the Clan of Dragons, of the Clan of Wolves, and of the Clan of Eagles. We..." The tall, possibly eight-foot-seven Multiblood paused, sending his blood-red gaze over the hundred or so Multibloods, some in their animal form. He sighed, passing a hand through his short and spiky black hair._

_'Iluvatar, I pray that I'm making the correct decision...' He thought, before looking down at the Dwarfish king._

_"We refuse your offer. Our territory is ours, and ours alone. If we were to give up the lands of our ancestors, we would be undoing all of the blood shed for them." Thain ('Oh, how he looks so similar to Thorin!') sighed. "So be it. Taelyon... You have chosen war."_

_A feral, wolf-like snarl erupted from the back of this throat. "We never spoke of this turning into a war between out kind!" His gruff tone rose in anger, and he flared his pitch black wings in a sign of alarm and frustration...'_

"What's that?" Bilbo asked, and Lyght realized that she had a terrifying snarl upon her face, and a low growl emanating from her throat. She sounded like a Warg.

Gandalf looked over at her, and her face cleared, and the growling suddenly stopped. Thorin caught Gandalf's gaze, and he followed it to Lyght.

"Was it you?" He asked, almost bluntly. Lyght looked up, almost startled. "Uhm, yea, I think so. Some thoughts and memories come unbidden, and those... Well... They're hard to look back on." She looked away, for she feared they would notice the bright flash of anger as she looked at Thorin.

'_He's not Thain, Lyght. Albeit he shares similarities, he is _not_ Thain. Thain was the one who declared war upon your people. Not him.'_

She sighed, and stood. "I'll take first watch. I'm afraid that I'll dream tonight and that... Never ends well." She paused to bite back a cough, her throat stinging from making that unnatural sound. Thorin shook his head. If you get lost in thought like that, I can't trust you to stay with us long enough for you to finish your watch."

Her eyes flickered with a unreadable emotion that only she could confirm; Annoyance. "So be it." Is all she said, before plopping down on the ground, and puling her cloak over her. Gandalf sighed. "She just _had_ to insist on not bringing a pack..." He muttered, just low enough for both Thorin and himself to hear. "Why would she do that?" He asked lowly, completely unawares to the fact that she could hear every whisper that they spoke, that her ears twitch with every snore from the Dwarrows.

"She... She's a strange being. She would... Starve herself before she ate the entire four months she was in my company before we set out on this journey. 'Conditioning', she called it. But, why she didn't bring a pack..." He sighed, and shook his head. "No-one but herself can know."

"It's because I'm just awesome like that. Now, please stop talking about me behind my back... Literally." She grumbled sleepily, curling up half like a feline, resting her chin on her arms and curling up, whilst still on her belly.

"How can she sleep like that?" Thorin whispered to Gandalf, obviously testing Lyght. "Thorin." Lyght growled under her breath, just loud enough for the exiled king to hear. "Testing me? Stahp." She raised her head and yawned sleepily, her elongated and pointed teeth glinting dangerously in the firelight.

Resting her head on her arms again, she muttered a slurred, "G'Night," before drifting off into an uneasy sleep, while Thorin took the first watch.

Unbeknownst to Thorin and the rest of the Company, she was having a dream again.

And not just any dream.

A dream of her past.

'_She looked out at the scene played before her from afar, taking in the area completely._

_The memories hit her like a ton of bricks._

_"No..." She whispered, unable to take her eyes off of the naked and bound woman with shoulder-length brackenish-gold hair. She gave a muffled cry of protest, the cloth gag secured firmly in her mouth. Blocking out any of her screams of terror, of pain. _

_"Oh ho ho, My lady... My Lady Lyght, we'll have so much fun..." A man with shaggy black hair growled, undressing himself. _

_"No, no, no!" She screamed from afar, trying to look away, to run away._

_She was suddenly thrown into a deep darkness, only to be thrown into another scene._

_A girl sobbed, holding a knife in her shaking hands. She had the same brackenish-gold hair at the girl before. Her eyes were red with tears, the red circle around the pupil just barely beginning to form. She dug the dagger into the pale blue veins that writhed around her left wrist, drawing blood almost instantly. Her hair was messy and tangled, the dress she wore was a deep blood red._

_A loud knock sounded at the door, and the sobbing girl looked up. "Lyght. Lyght! It's me, Fell! Please, open up!" Lyght looked down at her heavily bleeding wrist. "I'm sorry..." She croaked, her throat sore from her sobbing, from her self-torture. "It's... To late for me, Fell..." She sobbed, dropping the blade to the floor with a soft thump._

_Then, there was darkness as she faintly heard someone calling her name. _

_"Lyght, Lyght!" It called._

_"No... It's too late for me!" She screeched back...'_

"Lyght, Lyght! Wake up!" Came the gruff voice of Gandalf, looking concernedly at the girl. "No!" She gasped, sitting up so swiftly that Gandalf almost didn't have enough time to pull away. Her hands shook as she felt the burning trails of tears on her face, and she raised a hand to wipe them away. "I-I'm fine.." She muttered, half to herself, half to the crowd of sleepy, yet concerned-looking Dwarrows, all staring at her.

She then felt something warm trickling down her left arm. She turned to look at the cause, and, had you been able to see her face from under he large hood, you would have seen her pale. "Told you." She growled to a surprised-looking Thorin, before standing up, a few droplets of blood dripping off of her fingers as she stood.

"Lassie, you'll need that looked at." Balin said, and she shook her head, staring at her bleeding wrist. "I stopped having those... Memories? Dreams? So long ago... Why are they coming back now..?" She wondered, accidentally voicing her thoughts loud enough for the Dwarrows to hear. "What dreams, my dear?" Gandalf asked. Lyght looked up at the Wizard, and sighed. "Memories. Memories that should have been buried s long time ago. You see... Your body can harm itself out of it's own delusions, out of it's own dreams. I dreamt that I..." She swallowed. "Got cut. Or, rather, cut myself." She shrugged.

As Oin walked up to her, she sighed, sitting down and letting the dwarf tend to her wound. "It's... Difficult to explain. I, somehow, have such... Realistic dreams, that my mind thinks that... What happens in my dreams, happens to me physically. So, when I got cut... I got cut in real life." She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking away, biting the inside of her lip until she tasted blood, suddenly wanting to feel pain, to make sure that she was still alive.

As Oin finished, she stood and muttered something to herself in a language that went on deafly unknowing ears.

The translation was this; _"Kill me, Lord. Make sure it's a painful death I have, because I want to feel what I've caused myself for so long as I die alone."_

It was a prayer she had been saying softly to herself in German for years, ever since she began self-harming after her Darkest Hour, as she'd come to call it.

As they travelled, song that she'd almost forgotten rang through her mind.

And, so, she began to sing quietly below the laughter and talk of the Dwarrows, earning their complete attention as they heard her voice, their silence going unnoticed by her.

"_Fade in, start the scene.  
Enter beautiful girl.  
But things are not what they seem,  
As we stand the edge of the world."_

She blinked a she took a breath, barely acknowledging their silence.

_"'Excuse me sir,  
But I have plans to die tonight.  
Oh, and you are directly in my way,  
And I bet you're gonna say it's not right._

_My reply;_

_'Excuse me miss,  
But do you have the slightest clue  
Of exactly what you just said to me  
And exactly who you're talking to?'_

_She said "I don't care, you don't even know me"  
I said "I know, but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."  
Yeah, We all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion.  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it,  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets._

_'You make it sound so easy to be alive,  
But tell me how am I supposed to seize this day  
When everything inside of me has died?'_

_My reply;  
'Trust me girl  
I know your legs are pleading to jump,  
But I offer you this easy choice, instead of dying living with me.'"_

It was here that she paused again, fully noting the Dwarrows silence as a few looked at her. She smiled slightly, before returning to the song.

_"She said "Are you crazy, you don't even know me."  
I said "I know, I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."  
Yeah, We all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it,  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets._

_'I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough  
And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough  
I could stand here all night trying to convince you  
But what good would that do?  
My offer stands, and you must choose.'" _

She paused her, respectfully, glancing around at the Dwarves. Right as one opened his mouth to speak, she playfully cut him off, her singing soft and full of passion.

_"'Alright, you win, but I only give you one night,  
To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight  
And I swear if you hurt me,  
I will leap.  
I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming.'" _Her voice was rising ever so slightly as she sang, obvious emotion building up behind her words.

_"'Settle precious, I know what you're going through,  
Cause ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too.'" _ Her eyes were blazing with emotion.

_"Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets..."_

Her singing ended at nearly a whisper, before she cleared her throat, and hid her face, obviously trying to shy away from attention. "That was very good, Lyght." Bilbo complimented that. "You're just saying that to flatter me." She grumbled, half-playfully, half-sincere. "No, Lyght. I mean it." She looked at the Hobbit and smiled, before sighing. "Jumping takes a lot more courage than you'll even know, my dear Bilbo..." She replied, and he looked at her quizzically. She shook her head. "We had special suits that left us glide through the air, but they only worked if you jumped from tall peaks. Flying Squirrel suits, they were commonly called." She grinned. "I pushed my sister off of a five-thousand foot peak when she refused to go down with me, once."

The rest of the day was filled with jests and chatter, Lyght getting footsore at last, but not that she would ever admit it.

The rain finally began to pour that day, leaving them soaked and quiet.

The odd one out was Lyght, who, hailing from a desert land, took great joy in the life-giving essence.


	6. Rain

**Hey, peeps.**

**Like I said, I have no schedule. I write these drafts; yes, FIRST DRAFTS are what you've been reading, then, as my style changes and develops, I go back and edit to propriety,**

**Any critiques for now would be nice, if there's anything that you seem to catch.**

**So kill me with flaming daggers for all I care, you're practically reading the Prewriting. I don't even have a plot. xD**

**...**

**Just my fond memories of the book, and the memories from the movie, when I'd chosen to rant about what wasn't going according to the book. "Gandalf's not supposed to be there!" "Bilbo is not used as a 'kerchief!" "Bloody hell, it's supposed to be raining!" "That scene never even happened!" I soon annoyed myself so much that I quit watching the movie for the third time that month. xDD**

**Much love, dearest readers!**

**~Chill**

* * *

"Master Gandalf, isn't there something you can do about this deluge?"

Lyght snorted at the arrogant question. Of course not! Only Fae and Faries of the Sky or Water element could do that, not to mention Manwe.

"No, Master Dori, and it will not stop raining until it stops. Now I suggest you keep quiet on the topic, or you go and find yourself another Wizard." Gandalf practically snapped.

'_Why don't they enjoy the rain? It's a blessing, for all I care!'_

"And are there any?" Bilbo asked, just as Lyght childishly jumped into a puddle, giggling slightly without breaking into a smile of any sorts. Again.

"Any what?" The wizard replied.

"Any other Wizards?" Bilbo clarified.

Lyght sighed. "Sauroman the White, Grey over here, Radagast the Brown, and if my... Memory serves me correctly..." She paused, frowning in thought.

"The Two Blues are Alastar and Pallando." Lyght huffed as a memory crossed her mind's eye. "Radagast... Such a strange creature, at that... But not strange at all as to why Yavanna chose him..." She ended by muttering into her soaked cloak, so that no-one could hear.

"So, this Radagast, is he a great wizard, or is he... More like you?" Bilbo's words were obviously pointed at Gandalf, and the grew wizard harrumphed. "I think he is a great wizard, in his own way! He cares very much for the plants and wildlife of the Greenwood."

Lyght stopped, off of the side of the road, and threw her head back to the heavy rain, banishing any dry patch of skin as she held her arms out to the sky. She smiled, a smile of relief, as the water splattered over her face, her chapped lips slinging slightly in the water.

After she had basked for a good twenty seconds, she walked back up by Bilbo. "How can you find joy in this?" She gave a soft chuckle, and replied, "Master Baggins, how can you _not_ find joy in this rain? Sure, it's cold and makes you rather uncomfortable, but from where I hail, rain is rare, and to be cherished, as well as the cool months, which are few." The soggy hobbit quirked a brow at this, and he asked, "Where do you hail from?" She shrugged. "Phoenix. It's in the center of the Saharan Desert... It's on a land a ways a way from this..." She blinked. "Eh. No use for me being homesick; I'll either die on this journey, of I will not, and I'll be doomed to perish in these lands. I'd prefer the first, though. A painful death rather than a happy one... Always suited my mind better..." She shrugged again. "Dreams, Master Baggins, dreams." She then trotted off to stand besides the wizard's horse.

.:THAT NIGHT:.

Lyght sighed heavily.

The Rain had finally gotten to her as she experienced another mood shift, and for better or for worse, nobody could tell yet. She had grown awfully quiet, and had muttered something under her breath once or twice about lizards and dragons.

Now she sat right next to the fire, practically curled around it, and she looked around her, making sure that no-one was watching what she was about to do.

Not even having touched her bowl of stew that had been served, she leant into the pot and poured all of the contents of her bowl silently into the rest of the stew, her appetite having fled her long ago.

She handed her empty bowl to Bofur, who had offered to take it from her. "I'll take first watch tonight; I'm too tense right now to sleep... Un-evidently." The dwarrows all shared a glance, and Thorin merely nodded as she sat upon the ruck that overhung the well-covered came, the rain not even bothering to let up in the night.

She stood, watching the Dwarves as they began to settle down in the camp silently, her eyes glinting unnaturally in the firelight.

The pines that covered the camp were old, and they were rotting slightly. She sat, one leg dangling over the rock face, and sighed, fingering her cloak clasp. and softly humming tunes to herself.

Her ears had begun to twitch sometime that night, and she became aware some one dwarf getting up. There little wind, and it was breezing away from her, and the rain dampened any and all scents she could catch.

All in all, she was slightly frustrated at not being able to identify which dwarrows it was.

She gave a small sigh. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" She questioned from the shadows. Thorin just grunted in reply. "Mkay, then, but just lay yourself to rest, at least. It's easier for me to concentrate on the surroundings without my ear twitching towards the camp at every footfall you make."

"And what if I can't sleep?" He inquired gruffly, obviously slightly irritated.

"Then... Think. It's what I did. And still do. You spend too much time brooding in the day; certain thoughts can tire you and make your mind weary, thus making it easier for you to fall asleep." She shrugged, knowing fully well that the dwarf couldn't see her movement.

A faint rustle sounded in the underbrush, and Lyght took in a long sniff, if almost too loudly, because Thorin heard it. She shook her head. "Damn foxes, no wonder they're dubbed the Canine Devils. Their curiosity will get them killed, cheeky little bastards." She muttered to herself.

Thorin narrowed his eyes, and sat on his bedroll. Things were starting to add up; Her cloak clasp, her fangs, the growling and hissing noises that she made all-too-frequently, they were all stacking up against her.

'_There is the possibility that she is the... Creature those Rangers spoke of... The last heir to the Dragon Clan...'_ He though, biting back a growl.

The Multibloods were the one creature he hated more than elves.

.:NEXT DAY:.

Lyght sighed, standing and stretching. "You still awake, Olorin?" She called as she jumped down into the clearing, nearly landing on Thorin.

Gandalf huffed. "You should be more careful, Mytne." She huffed. "Why? He'd only get a bruise." She replied, nudging Thorin awake with her foot. He growled, and Lyght nearly snickered. "Haters' gon hate." She shrugged, winking at Gandalf, who rolled his eyes in response. "Do you want to _tepoha vi ukris persvek wer Vs'shtakvi ooble_?"(have a talk in the draconian tongue) She ended the sentence in the low and rumbling tongue of the dragons. Gandalf huffed, and replied, "_T__hric, vinxa zi kiarf."(No, thank you very much) _Lyght rolled her eyes, and began to wake the others.

When she got to a grumbling Bilbo, she huffed, and growled, "_Rauhiss! Rocen svern, dout gogetoi relgric ekess wux."(Halfling! Wake up, your journey calls to to you.)_ The hobbit woke with a start at the deep language, and he groggily blinked his eyes open. "What?" He mumbled, sleep slurring his speech. "Wake up, Halfling. It's time to get back to the road." He began to sit up and mutter something about the ground being uncomfortable for sleeping on.

She saddled up onto Stonefringe, and Gandalf shook his head. "No, Kifelwoari." Gandalf smiled at the use of this name; It was rare that any person should speak in the Draconian tongue, and when they do, they are bound by an unspoken oath to not lie in that language. Doing so disgraced their name.

"No, what?" He asked, quirking a brow. "No, I will not fall off. Yet." Gandalf rolled his eyes as he climbed up onto the saddle after Lyght.

"Hey, what was that language that you spoke to Bilbo in?" Kili asked, and she pretended to not notice.

Such secrets were not meant to be spoken. Yet.

As they pushed onwards, the rain began pouring down harder.

Lyght shivered, and huffed. "I wanna fall off now, please, Gandalf?" She whined, and the wizard harrumphed. "Fine, go ahead. Don't come whinin-" "WHEEW!" Then there was a splash as she jumped off of the horse.

"YES!" She laughed, running ahead of everyone. Gandalf sighed as she ran back through the group, dodging the ponies and babbling something incomprehensible under her breath. The Dwarrows shared a look, and Thorin shook his head.

"Gandalf, what did you feed her?" He asked as he pulled his pony up besides the wizard. Gandalf shook his head. "Nothing. If..." He trailed off as Lyght blasted between the to, laughing insanely. "She is the strangest person I've ever met..." He muttered, eying the wild woman as she managed to run past the ponies without startling them.

"At least we agree on something." Thorin replied, just as Lyght jumped onto her knees and slid a good yard, throwing her arms in the air. "I've been wanting to do that for seasons!" She panted, standing. "Ohhh, Ha hah! It's not a mud storm for once!" Balin, who she was nearest to, asked, "Mud storm?"

"Oh, yes. We have massive dust and sand storms. In Monsoon season, the wind picks up, and the humidity... Agh, it's terrible and yet so wonderful. Every so often, about once every two seasons, there comes a time when is pours and a dust storm comes. It rains mud. Hah, at least this was a two-day smallstorm." She ended, looking up at the darkened sky.

"Small-storm? But it's heavy rain, non-stop for two days!" Fili chimes in. "Yeah, I know. Where I come from, heavy rain... Heavier than this, I mean, can last for about three days.. Ah, the floods were one thing that isn't missed." She shook her body like a dog, splattering Fili and Balin, who were now beside her. "Hey!" Fili pouted. Lyght laughed.

At long last, the rain ended, as did the sudden burst of energy from Lyght.

The cliff's edge that they resided upon for the night overlooked the rest of the forest. Lyght sighed, rubbing the sore spot between her shoulder blades where her wings hid, trying to dispel the tension.

Nearly everyone was asleep, save Lyght, Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Balin, Thorin and of course, Gandalf.

There was a screech off in the distance, and Bilbo tensed. "W-what was that?" he squeaked, another cry sounding closer by.

"Orcs." Lyght replied, her voice a low growl. Kili nodded.

"Aye, there'll be hundreds of them. Throat cutters." He said lowly. Fili continued for him. "Yes, they come in the wee hours of the night, when everyone's asleep. No screams, just lots of blood."

When the hobbit visibly paled, and the brothers chuckled, a low, feral snarl erupted from her chest, the sound scratching her throat. "You think that's funny?" Thorin was now standing and glaring at his sister-sons. Lyght stopped growling, settling to stalk off to the edge of the cliff.

"You think an Orcish night raid is a joke?" He continued, anger wrought in his words. "We ment nothing of it..." Kili sounded ashamed.

"No, you didn't." He sneered. "You know nothing of the world." And, with that, he too stalked off to stand besides Lyght, her eyes glittering with a fierce hatred.

"Don't mind him, Laddie. He has more of a reason to hate orcs than most..."

Visions, painful memories erupted to the front of her mind, and Lyght gave a slight gasp.

'_"No, RUN!" Taelyon snarled, shoving a child out of the way..._

_..._

_"TAELYON!" She screamed, her throat raw from the force of her wail. "Taelyon, NO!" The girl fought against her brother as she tried to stand next to her father, as she tried to help him, to save him.  
_

_She gasped as her father, her leader, was stabbed through the stomach by an orc. "L... Lyra..." He coughed, and then reached behind his neck._

_"No..." Lyra whimpered, her black hair covering her chilling blue eyes, filled with horror and sorrow as she watched her father take off his Amulet. His sign of leadership._

_His sign of life._

_He threw the amulet towards Lyra with a roar of pain and anger, the dragon glittering as her father fell to the ground, another blade piercing his heart._

_Dead._

_Her father was dead._

_She picked the amulet up with shaking hands, and her brother suddenly picked her up, and began running through the Caverns, out of the Misty Mountains._

_Out of her home.'_

Lyght coughed, her eyes glazed over, and she clutched where Taelyon had first been stabbed. The pain of the blade in the memory was so... so _real_.

She fell to her knees besides a startled Thorin, and she clutched the ground. Balin had already told the tale of the war within Moria, and Thorin had just started walking towards the camp. Lyght hadn't heard anything, she'd been so entranced by her memories.

"Lyght? What's wrong?" Gandalf asked, rushing over to her. "N-nothing. I'm fine. I'm fine." She whispered hoarsely. Gandalf helped her to stand, and she coughed again. "I.. I need..." She shook her head. "Water." She finished lamely, and Bilbo rushed to hand her a waterskin.

She drank heartily, swiftly draining the flask. "Thank you, Bilbo..." She said softly.

'_It's hurting me, Gandalf. You better get us to a place where I can streatch my wings soon... Or I might just break.'_ She whispered in the Wizard's mind.

'_You might just have to.'_


End file.
